El beso de Judas
by Gravitybitch
Summary: En ese momento se sintió como un gato que ha cazado a su presa pero que en realidad no sabe que el cazado es él. One-shot, Lemmon, Pansy/Ron


**Sé que el Ron/Pansy no es demasiado común, pero esta pareja me parece muy interesante y estoy cogiendo el gustillo de leerlos.**

**Advertencias: Contiene lemmon, osease sexo puro y duro (que va, sin exagerar) así que si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas no sigas.**

**Es lo primero que escribo sobre esta pareja y es mi primer lemmon, así que no seáis duros.**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes, lugares y todo eso son de J.k, ya sabéis, esa mujer rubia con tanto dinero… **

**Gracias a Zan Potter por betear.**

* * *

**El beso de Judas**

-_Lárgate-._

Pansy se rió poniéndose delante de Ron para que la mirase. No lo había hecho desde que llegó, porque sabía que si lo hacía acabaría estampándola contra la pared o contra la mesa o contra…

- _El otro día no decías eso_ - susurró ella tan cerca de él que sintió su aliento en el cuello.

- _Lo del otro día fue un error_ – dijo Ron dispuesto a irse.

Pero Pansy le agarró del brazo para que se girara y le miró con la respiración entrecortada. Ron no puedo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. El pelo negro le caía desordenadamente enmarcando su rostro redondo y pálido, y estaba casi seguro de que bajo la camisa del uniforme no llevaba nada.

- _Basta, Parkinson, yo…_

- _¿Tú que? ¿Estás enamorado de la sangre sucia?_ – le interrumpió y por un momento no supo que contestar.

- _Sí, lo del otro día jamás debió suceder_ – pero esas palabras suenan tan huecas que ni él se las creyó.

El aliento de Pansy rozó sus labios y en un segundo todo fue saliva, gemidos y manos agarrándose al cuerpo ajeno. El chico le mordió el labio inferior y le empujó para que se apartase.

La chica jadeó y se llevó la mano a los labios, le había hecho daño y le miraba desafiante. Antes de darse cuenta fue Ron el que buscaba su boca, arrasaba su lengua, rozaba sus dientes y saboreaba el velo del paladar. Bajó hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva. Le agarraba con fiereza las caderas y le hincaba los dedos en la piel. Avanzan sin soltarse con la esperanza de toparse con una pared, una silla o con suerte una mesa, pero tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. El que recibió el golpe fue él. Cayó de espaldas con ella encima. Ron se sentía furioso y giró para atraparla debajo, y de paso golpearla contra el suelo para que sintiese una mínima parte del dolor que sentía él, no sólo físico. Le subió la falda con rapidez para no sentirte tan culpable por el error que estaba a punto de cometer, porque joder, era la novia del gilipollas de Malfoy, una Slytherin, una enemiga.

Notaba la sangre detrás de los oídos y apenas podía oír nada. Pansy esbozó una sonrisa y llevó las manos a su pantalón, jugueteó con el botón pero no lo desabrochó. Tiró de la camisa de Ron para que la besara pero en lugar de eso le mordió la barbilla y la mandíbula. Ella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a la vista un cuello largo y blanco. Ron le acariciaba las piernas y con apenas dos dedos enganchó la ropa interior y la arrancó de un tirón, impaciente. Pansy lo rodeó con las piernas, una por la cadera y la otra sobre el hombro, rozándole el cuello.

Ron se reprendió a sí mismo aunque sabía que por mucho que se insultara interiormente, iba a seguir con aquello, estiró las manos y tiró de la camisa de Pansy, logrando que varios botones saltasen. No se había equivocado, no llevaba nada debajo. Se sintió ruborizarse y se imaginó a sí mismo colorado hasta las orejas, dándole un aspecto de idiota. Volvió a lanzarse bruscamente hacia los labios de Pansy, los atrapó y los mordió haciendo que la chica diera un leve respingo de dolor. En ese momento se sintió como un gato que ha cazado a su presa sin saber que en realidad el cazado es él.

Cuando está con Hermione se muestra como es, torpe y descuidado, con ella es dulce, cariñoso y cuidadoso. Cuando está con Pansy no se reconoce a sí mismo, cuando está con ella es agresivo, duro y casi cruel. Cuando está con Hermione siente muchas cosas, cuando está con Pansy, simplemente no puede pensar.

Ron recorría con la boca la piel de Pansy, desde la clavícula hasta sus pechos. La chica apretaba los labios para no gritar, para que no los pillasen, porque estaban en un colegio con cientos de alumnos que no cesaban de pasar por la puerta de ese aula, totalmente ajenos a lo que se estaba llevando acabo allí…

Ron se desabrochó el pantalón con una mano, la otra se había perdido debajo de la falda de Pansy. Acarició posesivamente sus piernas, bajo por los muslos hasta llegar hasta los tobillos, ella se retorció en el suelo al sentir sus manos en la cara interna de sus muslos. Ron sintió un placer vergonzoso al hundir las uñas en esa zona. Al notar su tacto, Pansy arqueó la espalda hacía atrás y le atrajo más hacia ella con la pierna que tenía enroscada en su cintura. Con un movimiento rápido deslizó la camisa de Pansy por sus brazos y la lanzó lejos, condenándola a quedar olvidada en algún lugar de la sala. Ron sintió un duro golpe en su aguante al dejar totalmente al descubierto su piel pálida. El pecho de Pansy subía y bajaba con la respiración entrecortada, creando un movimiento irregular pero casi hipnótico. El pelirrojo hundió su boca en sus curvas, rozando, mordiendo, lamiendo la pálida piel que había dejado al descubierto.

Ron le abrió las piernas y la miró. Pansy entendió ese mudo permiso y le contestó arañándole la clavícula.

Y entonces se hundió en ella, apretó los dientes, tenso, y cerró los ojos, sabiendo, lo que vendría después: una culpabilidad casi dolorosa.

Ron escuchó los gemidos de ella como si sonaran muy lejanos, el único sentido que todavía no había empezado ha fallarle era el tacto, cada zona del cuerpo de Pansy la sentía como propia.

Las embestidas eran inflexivas y rápidas, como si así dejaran menos huella. No pronunciaron palabra alguna en ningún momento, mejor, le gustaba imaginar que no era ella la que se retorcía debajo de él.

Pansy sujetaba agresivamente a Ron por el cabello que nacía en la nuca y tiraba con fuerza con cada impulso del chico, por su parte, él se apoyaba con las manos en el suelo, con la intención de no establecer más del contacto físico necesario.

Los movimientos eran bruscos y desacompasados, ambos querían dirigir al otro, haciendo que aquello se convirtiera en un batalla en la que para que uno ganase la guerra debía acabar con el otro.  
El interior de Ron se removió como si algo le corroyese las entrañas, seguramente en un futuro próximo, sería otro tipo de guerra la que lo enfrentaría con Pansy.

Como si la chica hubiese leído sus pensamientos, sonrió levemente y hizo algo en la cara de Ron que pareció una caricia. La energía que se generaba entre sus cuerpos se concentraba cada vez más hasta que al final explotó y desbordó.

Gritó y se estremeció en un temblor del que apenas era consciente. Sintió a Pansy quedarse laxa debajo de él.

Un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad casi doloroso recorrió al pelirrojo. ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado ella de sus amigos y de él mismo?¿Cuántas veces le había mostrado su desprecio? Sin embargo ahí estaba él, desnudo y tembloroso, incapaz de moverse. Con un movimiento brusco se apartó de la chica y se dejó caer a su lado. Aún respiraba con dificultad y sentía un leve escozor en la espalda, como si Pansy le hubiese arañado, aunque no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho.

Notó que la morena se incorporaba, se apoyaba sobre sus codos y respiraba profundamente. Ron la miró de reojo y la vio abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, pero no llegó a decir nada. Un fuerte ruido, como de una explosión, sacó de sus pensamientos al chico. Al estruendo le siguieron gritos que parecían venir de todas partes.

El chico se levantó con tanta brusquedad que se hizo incluso daño y miró a Pansy como esperando una respuesta, pero ella sólo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada indescifrable.

-_ ¿Qué está pasando? _

Pansy se levantó definitivamente y empezó a buscar su ropa en la oscuridad de la clase. El chico decidió imitarla, se vistió con rapidez, sin fijarse en si se abrochaba los botones de la camisa bien o si se ponía los pantalones al derecho.

Otro estruendo retumbó en el castillo, seguido de destellos de luz que se distinguían por la ventana del aula. Ron, desesperado, cogió su varita, que había rodado por el suelo hasta quedar a unos metros de él, y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Ahora los gritos y explosiones se escuchaban más cerca. El chico sabía lo que pasaba pero su mente no era capaz de formar más de dos ideas con sentido lógico. Ron se giró y miró por la ventana al mismo tiempo que una calavera que escupía una serpiente empezaba a formarse en el oscuro cielo, sobre la torre de astronomía

Su primer impulso fue mirar a Pansy, que lo observaba detenidamente, sin perder detalle de lo que hacía. Los estallidos, gritos y risas macabras sonaban cada vez más cerca, Ron juró que el desastre ya había llegado a ese pasillo.

-_Aún puedes tomar otro camino_ – la voz de Pansy sonó rara, como si decir aquello le hubiese costado horrores.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – Preguntó confundido.

- _Eres tan sangre limpia como yo, Ron_.

El chico tardó en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó y se alejó unos pasos bruscamente de ella. La chica esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y se acercó lentamente a Ron.  
El pelirrojo no supo reaccionar cuando Pansy apoyó las manos en su pecho y se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta él.

-_Lo siento_.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sin aguijonear, sin violencia, solo pidiéndoselo. Ron estaba asustado, no sabía que clase de batalla se estaba llevando a cabo fuera, pero sabía que ella no estaría en su mismo bando así que se sorprendió así mismo cuando cerró los ojos como respuesta al placer.

Ron olvidó lo que pasaba tras esa puerta y atrajo a Pansy hacía sí sujetándole las caderas. La chica tembló ligeramente cuando acarició su espalda y rodeó su cuello.

Ron, nunca antes habría imaginado que sería Pansy la que lo haría olvidarse del tiempo. Ese beso era tan diferente a todos los anteriores que incluso llegó ha asustarse.

Pansy se alejó de Ron, cogió su túnica, que hasta entonces había estado olvidada en el suelo, y se acercó a la puerta.

- _Adiós_.

La chica abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. El pelirrojo, casi involuntariamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cuando su mente le gritó que Pansy le había quitado la varita y que ese fue su último adiós, ya fue demasiado tarde, la puerta saltó por los aires, rota en miles de pedazos astillados y una luz verde le cegó.

* * *

**No le busquéis mucho sentido, no tenía pensado ese tipo de final, pero al final la idea vino a mí y no pude evitarlo.**

**Ya sabes que cada vez que NO dejas un comentario un autor muere, así que si no quieres ser culpable de algo así, déjame un post aunque sea solo para decir hola, solo te llevará unos segundos.**


End file.
